


Of Alpine Suede and Warm Vanilla Sugar

by severaance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Autistic Castiel, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severaance/pseuds/severaance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't like having his routine interrupted. Luckily, Dean Winchester is there to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Alpine Suede and Warm Vanilla Sugar

Dean sighed, clocking in for the day and plastering on his sweet smile as he prepared for the incoming headache that accompanied working in a Bath and Body Works. Yes, you heard that right - Dean Winchester, macho manly man supreme, works in a place that sells lotions and perfumes for mainly women. He needed the money desperately after moving into a newer, nicer apartment, one without funky smells and pervy neighbors who seemed all too happy to greet him in the morning in their underwear, and the store was coincidentally hiring. The minute the manager laid eyes on him -young, handsome, but not rugged, almost feminine looking- she knew having him as a sales associate would attract anybody, regardless of what he was selling. 

So that's how he ended up here, in a red apron, following around old ladies and spritzing perfumes left and right, trying not to choke on the overly floral scent. It's not all bad, though. Sometimes reasonably attractive women actually in his age group will stop by, and he'll even get to strike up a conversation. What he does look forward to, though, is his weekly regular, Blue Eyes. He always pays in cash, so Dean has no clue what his actual name is. All he knows is that the guy has a serious addiction to their Warm Vanilla Sugar line. He stops by once a week, always on a Friday at 4 o'clock sharp, and picks up another lotion, or hand cream, or the occasional bubble bath. If it were anybody else, Dean would think they were a weirdo with some unhealthy obsession, but because he's cute, with those bright eyes, nerdy sweater vest, and a voice so deep it's inhuman, Dean lets it slide. 

When Blue Eyes shows up for his weekly lotion restock, Dean won't admit that he's actually really excited. Dean goes to give him the usual regurgitated spiel about their specials and what not, but Blue Eyes is already pushing past him to get to the shelf. Dean just laughs, letting the guy do his thing as he goes to help another costumer. That is, until he feels a hand on his shoulder. He nearly jumps three feet in the air, because it's a strong clap on his shoulder, not a polite tap; it's something with serious intention behind it. Before he can respond, he's being spun around, and he's well prepared to be face to face with some seriously pissed off douche who's found him and is mad at him for flirting with his ex girlfriend or something. Instead, he looks down into blue eyes, and almost laughs, because Warm Vanilla Sugar nerd is strong as hell. He doesn't laugh, because this little dork (who's not actually that little, as he's just below Dean's chin) is staring him down and is definitely not happy. 

Dean clears his throat. "Uh.. Can I help you, sir?" The room feels a bit hot, and Blue Eyes still has his hand on Dean's should. He squints at Dean, in a way that Dean can't figure out if it's supposed to be a menacing glare or the look you get when constipated. He can figure out that it's cute, at least. 

"You do not have the Warm Vanilla Sugar Shea and Vitamin E body lotion on its usual shelf. Where is it?" He finally says, and Dean notices his voice gets even deeper than before and ponders the possibility that this guy is some kind of cool superhero with a voice like that. Maybe their lotions contain a certain ingredient that's cryptonite to one of his archenemies. That'd be so cool, knowing he works at a place that sells shit that smells good and fights super villains. 

Dean snaps back into reality when Blue Eyes takes his hand off of his shoulder, leaving it feeling cold and oddly lonely, to point at the shelf he's referring to. The words he said finally click into place and Dean gets back into sales associate mode, walking to the shelf to check and see if maybe Blue Eyes just didn't see the bottles there. To his surprise, they're completely gone, a big empty spot on the shelf standing out like a sore thumb. 

"I'm sorry, it looks like we're out. Could I help you find something else? Another lotion in a different scent, perhaps? We're having a buy 2 get one free sale, maybe you could try some n-" Dean starts, but is cut off by Blue Eyes vigorously shaking his head and yelling, "No! Please check in the back." Dean gets a little wide eyed, but nods, and mumbles a blasé 'wait here' as he turns on his heels to check the back room. 

Unlocking the door to the back room labeled "Authorized Personnel Only" (as if anybody wanted to sneak into the stock room of a place like this) Dean actually feels like he's on a mission from God. Blue Eyes looked and sounded pretty upset, and while his manners aren't the best, he does seem like a nice guy and Dean really doesn't wanna see the guy cry or something. He rummages through shelves and boxes and actually starts sweating, anxious that they might seriously be out of the stuff, because it is one of the most popular scents. Finally, out of the corner of his eye, he spots one lone lotion, sitting on top of one of the shelves directly under the light. The thing looks almost angelic, like Jesus himself came down and placed it there. Dean can't help but smile as he climbs up the shelf to grab it. He does, but immediately loses his footing and falls on his ass. He's thankful the thing wasn't too high, because he doesn't want a broken tailbone, despite workers compensation. He stands up, sore, but rushes out to go hand it to Blue Eyes. The guy looks like a hot mess, like he's been waiting in an uncomfortable hospital chair as they performed some serious operation on his loved one. His usually messy hair is even wilder, sticking up in so many directions he looks like a lion tried to groom him. Even in that state, Dean still thinks he looks adorable. 

Quickly, not wanting the poor dude to explode, Dean jogs up to him and thrusts the lotion into his hands. "Here, man." he pants. "It's the last one 'til we get another shipment, though. I'm really sorry for all the trouble." He says with a small smile, hoping his efforts were enough. Apparently, they are, because after palming the bottle in his hand, Blue Eyes suddenly jolts up and gives Dean a very awkward and very tight hug. Dean gives him a little pat on his back, hoping he'll loosen the vice he has on Dean's midsection. He does eventually, after a bit of pushing and prying, and when Dean looks down at him, he can't help but laugh and give a genuine smile, because he's never seen someone so excited over lotion. He wishes he had, because it's a very cute look, but he's not sure if it would be so cute on anyone other than Blue Eyes. 

"Thank you. Um," Blue Eyes squints at Dean's name tag, "Dean." He gets a look on his face, then gives a nod of approval at the name. Dean's smile widens and he nods back.   
"No problem.. Hey, what's your name?" He inquires, because as much as Blue Eyes is a fitting name, Dean really wants to know the actual thing.   
Soon To Be Not Blue Eyes blinks. "Castiel. Um. Castiel, that is my name." He gives another nod. Dean loves the way it sounds coming out of his mouth.   
"Ca-steel. Wait, I'm not saying that right, am I? Cas.. Cas-tee-el? Fuck. You know what, Cas is good, right?" Dean replies, totally butchering a beautiful name. Cas seems fitting enough.   
"Cas?" Castiel says, trying the shortened name on for size. "Is that.. A nickname you've given me?" He tilts his head, looking a bit confused. Dean is as well, eyebrows pulled together.   
"Yeah. Yeah, I guess so. Why?" His smile doesn't falter, but he does shoot Cas(tiel) a perplexed look. Cas stays quiet for a while, looking like he's contemplating something very serious. While Cas is silent and thinking, Dean remembers he actually has a job, and looks around quickly to see if he has any needy customers. He won't admit to the sigh of relief he lets out upon realizing the place is practically dead, save for the woman he was helping earlier, and a couple of teenagers who he knows aren't going to buy a single thing. Cas clears his throat and Dean's eyes snap back to him as Cas begins to speak. 

"People give nicknames to friends. Are we.. friends?" He asks, still squinty eyed with his head tilted. He looks like a puppy, and Dean really wants to pet him, despite the fact that he hates dogs.   
Dean gives a chuckle before saying, "Yeah, sure, Cas. I mean, seeing you every week makes us at least acquaintances, right? And now I even know your name! We've already hit some major milestones together, huh?" Cas still looks confused, but gives a small, barely there smile. 

Dean rings him up at the counter, and tells him not to be a stranger the next time he's in. Which, "coincidentally", happens to be the next day. While it's still early and business is slow, they sit and chat for a bit until Dean's manager gives him a look, and he needs to get back to actually doing stuff. Cas stops by sporadically to see Dean as time goes on, always picking up something else from his favorite line each Friday, though. 

Dean never questions his routine or his preference for that scent, but he does turn Cas on to something new - Alpine Squede, which, again, coincidentally, happens to be a bright green, resembling Dean's eyes. And it's definitely a coincidence as well that Dean uses his employee discount to snatch himself some Whitewater Rush, held in a beautiful, blue bottle.


End file.
